White or Black
by SomeWhereFarOff
Summary: See my profile for summary. Pairings are the usual: RikuSora, AxelRoxas, and LeonCloud


"Now class, I'm rather disappointed in your history test grades" Wearing a pair of pink and white shoes, and clad in a light pink dress, Aerith Gainsborough handed out last weeks test scores with a frown. Her hair that was usually let in curls was pulled in a high piggy tail due to the heat. "So I want all of you" she stressed out 'all', "to do some extra credit" she strolled back up to her desk, finishing her task, she sat down gracefully in her chair. "Does anyone have a problem with this arrangement?" there was silence as people turned around from there chairs. "Good" though Aerith was usually a nice person, she was scary when she's irritated or annoyed. "Does anyone have any ideas?" Aerith fixed her emerald eyes on the red head that raised her hand. "Yes Kairi?" Aerith flashed her her trade mark smile.

Kairi, a red head with shoulder length hair and blue eyes, slowly set her hand down. She was sitting in the last row, next to her, was her childhood friend, Riku Miasawa. With soft silver hair, captivating sea green eyes and a charming smile, he won last years most beautiful smile and most handsome.

"I think we should work on Hades" she replied, earning questionable gazes from the entire class. Even Riku, who almost fell asleep, looked at her through droop eyelids. "I…I heard it from my grandmother last night" she wrung her hands nervously. "It was pretty interesting, though she said it was only a myth since magic doesn't exist" she bit her bottom lip, her eyes locking with the brunette.

"My, that's a great idea Kairi" Aerith's smile grew; the embarrassed Kairi only ducked her head lower. "Does anyone actually know what 'Hades' is?" She stood up again, writing Hades in perfect cursive on the board. There was a second silence. "I guess not much" she sighed, then glanced at her watch. "Well, your final periods about to end, so, I want a full page; front and back, about Hades and whether you think it's real or not. Also, I want to hear who your favorite character is" the bell rung, breaking the silence, as students rushed towards the door. "O-oi, no pushing…" Aerith covered her eyes as the class room door closed with a sickening bang. She sighed once again, sitting on her swiveling chair, she looked out the window. Drumming her fingers on the wooden desk, "Hades…I haven't heard of that name for centuries" she murmured her eyes closed before opening them when the door creaked open. "It's nice to see you again" her eyes focused on the blond haired man that had entered. "Don't you have school?" she asked, watching him set his bag on an empty desk.

"Yeah…" the younger of the two answered, sitting on the desk in front of her. "We got out early" he ran a hand through his blond spikes, his blue eyes watching through the window as students walked home. Then it was quiet, before the talking of students that had detention or after school activities broke the spell.

"You should head back" Aerith rested a gentle hand on the taller, only by two or three inches, of the two. "I have students coming in for detention" the blond looked at her before nodding.

"Yeah…I shouldn't stay long. My turn to go grocery shopping" he wrinkled his nose cutely. "They eat too much" he sighed, Aerith laughing behind her hand. "Oh…I know this is last minute news, but I'm transferring here the day after tomorrow" he said casually, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Really…?" Aerith raised a delicate eyebrow, an arm hugging her waist. "Isn't that interesting…we were just talking about Hades earlier" she watched as the blond tensed.

"Hmm…that **is** interesting" he agreed, a hand on the door knob. "So, I'll see you later Aerith" the blond flashed a rare smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later too, Cloud" she returned the smile as she watched him close the door. Only when he left did she let go of the breath she was holding. "What is he thinking…?" she rubbed her temples as she searched her drawers for painkillers. "I knew I shouldn't have taken the job for detention" she did a small victory dance when she found the bottle. "Well…I guess it can't be help" she filled the glass with water before swallowing. "Nor does it really matter any more…" she let a small smile escape when she opened the door. "Take a seat and begin writing what you did wrong on 3 pieces of paper, front and back" _At least I can take it out on the kids _she thought as she watched them groan in dismay. "The letters have to be small, so no cheating" she looked at the dirty blond sitting in the back, "Especially you Tidus" as she addressed his name, he gave her a grin that would surely have cracked his face.

"Aw man" he laughed, hands linked behind his head. "I was sure you would have forgotten" and despite herself, Aerith Gainsborough laughed along.

_I guess…this isn't so bad. To be able to laugh and have fun, and experience things we never did before. But will this last forever?_

And during the last minute of detention, her thoughts went back to the unanswered question. Her eyes glanced around the room from behind her book.

_Even if this doesn't, we still have memories that help us remember._

Satisfied with her answer, Aerith Gainsborough, teacher of History class, smiled and her doubts were cast away. But she knew that a storm was slowly brewing, whether it was from her people or the people of Radiant Garden, there would be a war that was sure to follow.

"Tidus"

"Yeah Ms. Gainsborough"

"These are too big, redo them"

"W-what? Why? Oh come on they aren't–"

"Four pages"

"That–"

"Five pages"

"Okay, okay. Fine…"

"Did you say something Mr. Lancer?"

"No…nothing at all"

"Make that six Mr. Lancer."

"Hey! I have a date today"

"You want it to be seven?"

"…"

"Thought so…I expect them to be small, Tidus, front **and** back."

"Damn it"

"Language Lancer, and make that seven Mr. Lancer. Guess I'll be seeing you next week in detention. Mr. Lancer, begging won't do you any good…Tidus…let go of my leg. I mean it Tidus!"

* * *

SWOF[coughs this idea just randomly popped into my head and I was like…hmm…and yeah. Though this was my idea, I didn't write this so [coughs umm…that about it, R&R 


End file.
